LA SUSTANCIA EXTRAÑA
by nekoclauclau
Summary: vEGETA MIRA DORMIR A BULMA, QUE COSAS PASAN POR SU RECIA MENTE? UN DESCUBRIMIENTO QUE INVOLUCRA A LOS DOS, TIEMPO DESPUÉS


LA SUSTANCIA EXTRAÑA

Que calor!

Pensaba la de cabello azulado, su habitación, aún con el aire acondicionado, estaba demasiado caliente, echada en el sillón con las piernas separadas, y el diminuto bikini amenazando con salirse de su lugar, así se encontraba la mujercita, abanicándose con una revista de moda y el vaso de limonada mineral, el cual en estos momentos, paseaba por su acalorada frente.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso y de buen gusto, muy acogedor, ahora no estaba resultando tan fresco, pero era su lugar especial, claro, aparte de su laboratorio, las paredes de color violeta, contrastaban con las suaves cortinas de color tornasolado que se movían ligeramente con la brisa, amueblado en tonos claros y su enorme cama con dosel, en el estéreo que tenia sonaba una dulce melodía, el ventilados de techo, también lo tenía funcionando, y ni así, mitigaba el calor que estaba sintiendo.

Tomo su toalla y se dirigió a la parte trasera del jardín enorme, donde se encontraba la piscina y en donde cierta nave descansaba de los duros entrenamientos de su "majestad".

Y ahora?- la cámara está apagada…donde estará?

La mujercita encogió los hombros, dejo la toalla sobre la tumbona y se lanzo al agua, realizo varios largos, y salió, la traicionera parte superior de su traje, cayo de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista los grandes y cremosos senos de la peli celeste, -aaayyy!, jajajjaja! Tomo su prenda del suelo cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella.

MMMMGGH ¡!

-Vegetaa!-

Que haces simio arrogante y pervertido!-

El príncipe descansaba sobre una de las ramas del árbol, observando a la peli celeste, con una mirada extraña que dejaba a duras penas ver un cierto grado de deseo.

-Pervertido? Si tu eres la exhibicionista mujer, yo no ando con las tetas al aire!

Cómo ? Que dijiste?, claro que noooooo, se me safó el bikini! Haaaa! Maldición Vegeta!

El trataba de contenerse, de que no se notara lo que estaba sintiendo, mientras luchaba contra la erección que comenzaba hacerse notoria, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿?- Bulma lo vio alejarse sin decirle más nada, recordó que estaba sin la prenda superior y se apresuro a colocarla de nuevo, se colocó los lentes oscuros y se recostó a tomar un poco de sol.

Vegeta caminaba hacia la mansión lo mas dignamente que podía, cruzo el portal y más tardo en subir las escaleras que lo que ya estaba bajo la ducha fría, así, sin quitarse el traje azul de expandex, dio un puño a la pared mientras el agua fría corría por todo su cuerpo, -Maldición!- que ganas de tomarla ahí mismo- esto se está haciendo muy frecuente, mucha agua fría, carajo!-

Por la noche, Bulma descansaba en su enorme cama, el calor se hizo más insoportable, se levanto quedando sentada en la cama, y se deshizo de su camisón de seda, y se quedo desnuda, cubriéndose con la sabana, el mosquitero de la cama, dejaba entrever la silueta de la mujercita, tan quieta, con el cabello suelto, cayendo en suaves ondas por sus hombros, el ventanal abierto, dejaba entrar la brisa, y a cierta oscura silueta que devoraba a Bulma con la mirada…

Ahí estaba el, mirándola con deseo, con demasiada pasión, apretó los puños y mordió su labio, al grado de casi hacerse sangre, la recorrió tan lentamente como pudo, imaginando que eran sus manos las que acariciaban sus muslos, sus nalgas; su boca, la que besada sus labios, la que lamia y chupaba sus pezones, su lengua la que probaba su centro, hasta hacerla gemir y gritar por más placer, así estaba ella, tan suave, tan delicada, Vegeta hacia lo que todas las noches, entraba a hurtadillas a la recamara de la mujercita, solo para verla dormir, estaba a punto de girarse para salir, cuando ella, se descubrió, y la miro en toda su desnudez, Bulma se giro y quedo boca arriba, completamente descubierta con las piernas abiertas ligeramente, el ya no pudo más, quería poseerla ahí mismo, era una clara invitación, pero, le gustaría más, que fuera consiente Bulma de ello.

El príncipe temblaba de deseo, apretó más los puños, y bajo su mano a su bajo vientre, acaricio su falo que estaba que reventaba el bóxer, lo libero de su prisión y comenzó a acariciarse más, llenándose la mirada con la peli azul, inundándose con su aroma, ella entreabrió los labios, y pronuncio su nombre…..

-Vegeta-

¡!

-Vegeta…ha!

En ese momento, el gimió, su mano llena de semen, que comenzaba a escapar de sus dedos.

Y ella se levanto de golpe….

_¡CARAJO!_

El se tiro al piso…..

-QUIEN!-

No había nadie, y el ventanal estaba abierto, se levantó a cerrarlo, Vegeta aprovecho para salir veloz por la puerta, dejándola ligeramente entre abierta, Bulma camino a la puerta al mirar el débil rayito de luz que emitía y ….se resbalo….

AAAAAYYYYYYY!

Paaazzzzzz!

Haaa! Me dolioooo!

Vegeta entro como tromba a la habitación

-Que pasa, que te pasó Bulma¡

-Me caiiiii!-

¡!

-Esto esta resbaloso-

_¡MALDICION¡ ¡!CARAJO VEGETA ERES UN ESTUPIDO!_

Cúbrete maldita sea estas desnuda!

Haaaa!

Vegeta le arrojo la bata y ella se la puso rápido,

Uyy! Que es esto? Llevo su mano a su rostro a olfatear la extraña sustancia que manchaba su mano, su trasero y parte de su espalda y piernas (QUE ABUNDANCIA!).

Vegeta no reaccionaba, solo la miraba, la peli cesleste miro su mano y llevo su dedo índice a su boca, y chupo su dedo, tan lento, saboreando la sustancia extraña -sabe agridulce-, volteo a ver a Vegeta, pero el ya no estaba…..

En su baño, Vegeta estaba bajo el chorro del agua fría sentado en el suelo con una erección de proporciones épicas

-CARAJOOOO!- esa mujer me va a volver LOCO!

AÑOS DESPUES….

Vegeta sujetaba fuertemente las sabanas, en su rostro se reflejaba el deseo, sus pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada, gimiendo el nombre de sus esposa, ella se encontraba entre las piernas del príncipe, dándole tanto placer con su lengua juguetona, acariciaba la piel del de cabello en punta , con sus manos, sujetaba el mástil de Vegeta, succionando y lamiendo toda su longitud al príncipe arrancando gemidos y suspiros, lo chupo una vez más, antes de sentir a punto de estallar a Vegeta, -Bulma- susurro su nombre, y con voz ronca le anuncio –voy a terminar Bulma-, hazlo, le pidió ella, quiero saborearte,- en serio-, aja, replico ella,- mmggh, ha! KAMI!- gimió el príncipe, Hazlo-susurro Bulma y el se libero, dejo fluir su semilla mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su mujercita, los espasmos de su orgasmo fueron muy intensos, agotado de esa sensación, sintió marearse mientras su semen escapaba de las comisuras labiales de Bulma, de repente ella abrió más sus enormes ojos azules…..

Que?...dijo Vegeta

¡!

-Maldito, fuiste tu!-

-Yo qué ?¡-

-Tú hiciste que me cayera hace tiempo!-

-De que hablas mujer!-

-No finjas!- tú te metías a mi cuarto a espiarme!-

-A verte dormir, no es lo mismo a espiar mujer!-

-Pero si lo hacías no?-

-Jump!- no tengo que responder a eso!,- se cruzo de brazos

Me veías dormir y te masturbabas delante mío, _sátiro-¡

-Estabas durmiendo Bulma!-

-Haaaa! Entonces si lo hiciste!-

Si ! Y que! No sabes lo que padecí por tratar de calmar el ardor que sentía por ti!

-sentías?-

-Mmmm, aunado al inmenso amor que te tengo?-

-Aja?-

-Vamos mujer, no me hagas decirlo-

Vegetita…_

-Mmhhgggg!-

-Escucha mujer, porque no lo digo muy seguido-, clavo su oscura mirada en la profunda y azul de ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo:

Te deseaba, te deseo con cada fibra de todo mi ser, te amo, como nunca llegue a pensar hacerlo, eres mi vida, mi todo, sin ti Bulma, me muero, y si, me masturbe viéndote dormir, pero te juro que solo lo hice una vez.

Vegeta…bésame…

Bulma….mi mujercita encantadora…..


End file.
